


Smosh One Shots!

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Porn With Plot, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smosh Games - Freeform, Smosh Pit - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: Smosh one shots!Some of them are  member x membersome of them are memeber x readerThis is just because I relapsed into the fandom!
Relationships: AtomicMari - Relationship, Boze - Relationship, Courtney Miller - Relationship, Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui/Reader, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas - Relationship, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp/Reader, David Moss (Smosh)/You, David Moss - Relationship, David Moss/Matt Sohinki, Ericka Bozeman - Relationship, Ericka Bozeman/Reader, Flitz - Relationship, Ian Hecox - Relationship, Ian Hecox/David Moss, Ian Hecox/Reader, Jackie Uweh - Relationship, Joshua Ovenshire - Relationship, Joshua Ovenshire/Mari Takahashi, Joven - Relationship, Keith Leak Jr. - Relationship, Lasercorn - Relationship, Lasercorn/Reader, Mari Takahashi - Relationship, Matt Sohinki - Relationship, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi, Matt Sohinki/Reader, Noah Grossman - Relationship, Noah Grossman/Shayne Topp, Olivia Sui - Relationship, Shayne Topp & Reader, Shayne Topp - Relationship, Smosh Ensemble/Reader, Sohinki - Relationship, Spencer Agnew - Relationship, Tommy Bowe - Relationship, WesTheEditor - Relationship, Wesley Johnson - Relationship, Wesley Johnson/Mari Takahashi, Wesley Johnson/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Smosh





	1. Smokin' Hot [David Moss x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff  
> Angst  
> Drugs
> 
> David Moss x Reader

Your P.O.V

**\------------**

I sat in my room quietly, trying to focus on school work but so many thoughts were running through my mind currently; like how am I supposed to focus on school when David is running through my head at the speed of light. I looked down at my laptop and sigh, closing it and pushing it to the side of the bed, sprawling out on the warm sheets where my laptop way lying felt nice, my back was happy to lie down and not be so hunched over anymore. I looked out the window, it's getting dark earlier everyday. I check my phone for the time. How is it only 4 pm? A Saturday afternoon should be sunny and warm, not cold and dark...

I sigh and put my phone down closing my eyes trying to finally focus on my head and what it wants.

_bzzt_

I turn my head to see my phone buzzing with a bunch of texts from someone, is it Joshua trying to get test answers from us in the groupchat again? I grab my phone and hover it over my face and read who it's from.

_IMessage_

_David 4:16 pm_

Oh? Daivd? He usually texts me on saturdays to see if I want to play some games with him but that's not until like 9 at night, I unlock my phone and tap the message icon and wait for the thing to load, I start to read the white message.

_Hey Y/N, I was wondering if you'd like to walk to the park and hang out?_

Hesitant to type back, I finally lift my thumbs. 

**Sure! Who else is coming? I can text Wes to see if he's free, I know he has work but he'll drop anything to hangout with me and Mari.**

I watch the three dots bounch up and down, waiting for a fast reply; though I can't assume he'd type fast as it did take me a while to reply...

_I thought it could just be us? I know out friends would get sooooo jealous if they found out we hung without them, but I was thinking just us? I have a fun surprise!_

My eyes went wide as I dropped my phone on my face

"Shit-" I pick my phone off my face and ignore the newfound pain in my nose and forehead so I can quickly reply.

**Sure! That's really ominous David, but I'll start walking now. See you soon!**

I got dressed quickly, it didn't matter what I wore cause my jacket would be covering it and I fixed my makeup a tiny; I want to look nice for him since I am trying to win his heart over. I put on my running shoes which I know for a fact I will regret later since there is snow on the ground, but it goes with my outfit more then clunky boots. I grab my phone and head out the door, I keep having to slow my speed-walking down because I am too eager to see him, I don't want to look so eager and stupid, he's just a boy. A boy I like... A boy I want to kiss. I head up to the park and see David already there sitting on a bench, I walk over and wave at him while sitting beside him, he gives me a warm smile which makes me smile back.

"Hey Y/n, thanks for coming." He shifts in his seat, he doesn't seem to be wearing boots either, but his deadpool jacket stood out in the white park, I remember when we went to HotTopic and he bought it with his birthday money lasy year.

"Of course, why would I say no to hanging with you?" I laugh. Why. Would. I. Say. THAT!? Know he has to know I have a thing for him, god I am such an idiot sometimes...

"Hey, I brought something for us to share, It's pretttty funnn" He said smiling reaching into the coat pocket, I heard plastic rustling around and in his other hand he held something, his hand hovered over mine and he gently placed a lighter into it, I watched as he pulled out a small plastic bag with a small joint, he pulled it out and smiled at me, unsure of how I'd react to him. I rolled my eyes and smiled before lightly nudging his arm, he laughed and scooted closer to me on the bench which made my heart swell knowing he was closer to me, so close I could feel his warmth radiating off onto me. Or maybe I was just getting flustered over his stupid smile.

"Really? Where'd you get this?" I asked taking it into my hand and looking at it closely, it looked pretty well wrapped and tight; it looked full to the point it might just un-roll itself. He took the lighter out of my hand gently I didn't even notice until I went to tighten my grip on the thing and it wasn't in my cold hand, instead he replaced the lighter with his warm hand, my eyes went wide as I quickly turned to him, he wasn't even looking at me; he was acting casual and cool about holding my hand and slowly moving it into my coat pocket. I was expecting him to let go once my hand was in my pocket but, he didn't. 

"Matt gave me his dealer's number, I got more at my house but we only really need one right?" He laughed and kept his warm hand in my povket, holding my smaller hand, I feel like I am going to melt right here on this cold bench. 

"It's so well wrapped, how many times have you done this David?" I said in a fake concerned voice, he scrunched his nose up and looked me in my eyes.

"That's something you don't need to know." He smirked at me and I frowned, I handed him back the joint, and sadly he removed his hand from my pocket and held the lighter in one hand, the joint in the other, slowly putting the wrapped cannabis over the flame.

"Whatever, I thought you liked me enough to tell me these thingsss" I said in a joking tone, he laughed and already I smelt the smell of weed through the air, it was very pungent. 

"I do like you enough, but to be honest I've lost count." He put the end of the joint between his lips and inhaled, I watched the ash and embers grow, smoke blowing through the cold air, I watched him carefully as he removed the joint from his lips and pointed it at me to take, which I did.

"David! You're a stoner!" I say as I put the joint up to my mouth, inhaling and exhaling after the right amount of time, letting the bubbling smoke float around us, he laughed which made me laugh making some smoke come out my nose. 

"You're one to talk, look at you! Not even coughing... You've so done this before." He says taking it back to take another hit. I guess he's not wrong, I have done this before with Matt and Mari, but they didn't tell anyone and niether did I.

"I have done this before, probably not as much as you, but a decent amount of times, Matt and Mari invite me to smoke sometimes, when it's a really stressful week, or we just wanan get high and vibe, y'know?" I said taking the joint back and taking a particularly long drag, letting the smoke slowly escape my lips, enjoying the familar tatse and smell of the weed.

"Really? Matt invties you? Do you think he likes you?" David said, he seemed a little on edge after saying that, I giggled however.

"No way! I know he's got eyes for Mari, it's so fucking obvious when they're high, he's always close to her and trying to get her to laugh... Don't say nothing but I think the feeling between them is mutual." I said giving him the joint back, he smiled at me which made me heart explode, my brain was buzzing with questions that wanted answers. 

"Do you like anyone then? I swear to god if you say Danny Devito again like you did when we played Truth Or Dare I will put this thing out and walk home." He sounded serious which kind of scared me, but I am not one to be flustered and controled so quick especially with a substance that gives me confidence. I smile and laugh a little at him before reaching my hand out, he goes to hand the joint back to me but instead of grabbing it from him I turn his wrist and place my lips on the end of the joint while it's still between his two fingers and take my hit like that, staring at him the whole time I inhale, after holding onto the smoke for a small amount of time I exhale it into his face and smile, licking my lips to lure him in but also because they're chapped an it's cold.

The expression on his face was just shock and confusion. His face turned red quickly and I knew it wasn't the cold because his face went bright, bright red. He pulled the joint back to his mouth and took a long drag, closing his eyes and trying to take in what I just did.

"Don't do that again." He said in a shallow voice, I titled my head like a puppy and raised my eyebrow at him, wanting to know why I shouldn't. I am no expert on smoking with friends but that didn't seem dangerous or anything?

"Why not?" I asked in a seriously concerned voice, maybe it was dangerous? He paused for a long time before handing me the joint back.

"Because you're gonna make me do something I might regret." He looked at me, his eyes were darked and different; no longer full of fear and fake confidence.

"Like what? No regrets David, just do it." I smiled at him leaning forward teasingly.

He grabbed my cheek with his cold hand and pulled my face closer to his, he licked his lips and closed his eyes, I did the same letting out lips connect, it was quick but sweet and genuine. I put the joint in my mouth and took a hit while giggling, after pulling it from my lips he took it from me.

"That was it? David there is so much more I want to do with you that could be my worst mistake, but yours is kissing me? Not even that, just a quick peck on the lips?" I take my hand out of my pocket for the first time since he's let go and place my hand on his thigh, he looks at me shocked but also hopeful.

"I wanted to do more, but maybe a park isn't a smart place." I looked around totally forgetting we were outside at a public place, I look back at his eyes and smile watching him take two long hits, at this point it's pretty much gone so he stomped it out on the ground. 

"Maybe we should go back to you place? Order Taco Bell?" I laugh as his eyes lit up like a child, he stood up and pulled my up by my arm quickly, I almost fall over trying to find balance.

"If you wanted Taco Bell, you should of said so earlier!" He said laughing, I lean agaisnt his chest and wrap my arms around him, he tenses up before relaxing and wrapping his big arms arouns my tiny frame. He sighed happily before letting go.

"I'll tell my parents I went to Mari's for a sleepover." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Sleepover?" Daivd asked, as he started to walk with my hand in his, pulling me along.

"Yeah? If that's okay?" I asked typing on my phone, not bothering to look at him, he squeezed my hand though.

"It's more than okay Y/n." 


	2. The Girls Are Gone [Joven X Lasercorn]

David smiled as he opened up discord on his computer and rocked back and fourth in his chair, the small squeak it made each time the backrest jutted forward didn't bother him like it usually he did; instead he was full of glee and joy, he tabbed into his and Joven's direct messages and hit the call button, Joven must of been online because he answered as if he was expecting the call. 

"Joven, buddy! Guess what!?" David said, making sure his volume was correct and discord was using his headphone microphone, not his webcam one.

"What? What is it?" Joven said, his voice was dull and unenthusiastic, David knew he wasn't a big 'surprise' person, he was more of a 'get straight to the facts' person.

"Brina is going to take a couple day trip uptown and she's going to bring your wife too! If she says yes that is, also Tyler because theres an event up there for kids and Tyler really wants to go, so she wants to make it a fun trip for the wives and the kid, so that means..." Daivd said excited, Joven's ear perked up as he smiled but it wasn't like David could see his reaction.

"We have a bro week?" Joven said, Daivd laughed at the use of bro in that sentence, Joven mumbled about being made fun of but the orange hair dad just smiled and sighed happily, making a noise to let Joven know he was spot on, it was a bro week.

Joven had said goodbye to his wife and waited until he knew she was gone and not coming back thinking she forgot something, he smiled and got in his car and started driving; meanwhile David was preparing snacks and making sure the house was cleaner than it usually was, having a kid was tough and toys are always everywhere; but that doesn't mean leave them around, especially forhis best buddy Joshua. 

Joven had arrived sooner than David anticipated, but none the less he let his friend inside his house; they both didn't hesitate to head down to the basement and sit on the big couch, Joven pulling out his phone and taking a picture of David as he was putting in a game cartridge in the Nintendo switch, he posted it on Instagram with the caption "Lasercorn is holding me hostage at his house for a few days, send help" and tagged his buddy before putting his phone on the cushion beside him, he reached out and grabbed the pro-controller David handed him, then sitting beside him on the plush sofa. 

"What are we playing?" Joven asked pressing the buttons rapidly trying to get his controller to enter him into the system, making him now player 2.

"We're going to start with smash, I hope you've been practicing King Dedede." David smiled, he opened the game and the familar intro song played, leading up to the orange hair male pressing start and picking the normal 3 stock, items, smash ball and omega stage setting. Joven's cursor flew over to King Dedede, one of his mains and to retaliate David's cursor circled the screen of characters before stopping to land on King K. Rool, Joven turned to face his friend and made a blank expression, David smiled and laughed.

"Battle of the king?" Joven asked "Again!?" His vpice squeaked and Daivd laughed, only readying up and Joven following, the map was set to random and their round started after the player intro. David's buttons started clicking quickly Joven did the same and instantly they started fighting. 

Soon enough, David ended up winning and he turned to see a less than ideally happy friend, Joven looked bored and a little upset; maybe even salty. David's smiled wavered as he bit the inside of his cheek, he turned back to the screen and changed characters.

"Do we have to play again, you always win. I know I am bad but playing a game where you always lose is just not fun." Joshua said, he seemed bored and David worried his friend might no longer want to have a bro week, which made his heart ache. He wasn't trying to drive his friend away. David picked Samus and Joven picked Little Mac, they played and each of them were around 120% and David decided to start throwing the game, basically letting Joven spike him off of the map; being the first to lose a stock. Joven beamed happiness not even noticing how David also smiled as he lost, letting Joven take another of his stocks; then spiking Joven's first stock off the map. Joven was going to win pretty soon if he didn't fall off the map himself and lose a 2nd stock, making it tied 1 vs 1, but David had 138% and Joven respawning, had 0%. David smiled after being down smahsed into the depths of the off screen map, the game ended and Little Mac was showed as the winner; Samus being 2nd. 

"You suck as samus, stop trying to be cool and be a female figheter; stick to the fat ones." Joven said putting the controller on his lap to lightly punch the others arm, David rubbed the sore spot and smiled awkwardly. 

"Says you, you play King D, King of all the D's in the land, that's a fat guy." Lasercorn said in retaliation, Joven mumbled something to himself and sighed.

"You're right, but does that mean he has the biggest D of all?" Joven snickered 

"You're gross, but also wrong. Ridley probably has the biggest D-" Joven smacked David once more and they both fell into a fit of laughter, dropping their controllers and just enjoying each others laughter. 

David was in the kitchen grabbing some napkins as Joven placed a giant white bag on the counter, ripping the top instead of untying the plastic knot on the top; he ripped it open and brought a bunch of styrofoam boxes out of the opaque bag and placed them on the counted, throwing the bag to the side and proceeding to take the lids off of the boxes, revealing different types of sushi, Joven licked his lips and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. David came back to the counter and sat on a stool beside Joven, holding his own pair of chopsticks, he played some music on his speakers by asking ALexa to do so, just sitting there enjoying eahc others company once again, David found himself not being able to take his eyes off of his friend; but that was the reason right? They were best friends. Correct?

It was soon dark outside and Joven put on a movie he's been waiting to show lasercorn for weeks, he's already seen it but he knew his buddy would love it aswell, it was something they could bond over. Joven liked the sound of that so he sat David down with a bowl of chips since David knew his best friend wasn't a fan of popcorn. They watched, Joven kept glancing to his firend to watch his facial expressions, just to make sure he was enjoying the movie as anticipated. This time Joshua couldn't keep his eyes off of David, his excuse was because he's already seen the movie and wanted to see if his friend was paying attention; but he was staring to long and too often for that to be a believable excuse anymore, but he was preparing to defend his actions with it regardless, but the question his brain couldn't answer was why, why was he addicted to staring at the man with the orange hair?

Joven's hand reached into the bowl of chips as he stared at the screen, his face felt warm so he tried to focus on the screen, but it wasn't a distraction from the conversation in his head; only his eyes. David did the same, he reached his hand into the bowl and didn't mind that Josh's hand was also in there, it felt natural to just have their hands brush each others while scrambling for a handful of salty delights, almost like how he did with his wife Brina, it was strange how a friend could feel so close, as close as a lover. Joven's face turned red or so he assumed it did; as his face heated up when David's knuckles rubbed his own as they clashed in the small plastic bowl, Joven's eyes darted to David's face, he was still looking at the screen so the male shifted his sight back to the screen, when he felt a stare; he glanced back and now noticed David looking at him almost like it wasn't intentional, he was thinking, Joven could tell. 

"Joven?" David said, his voice was quiet but the movie wasn't loud so it was audible.

"Yeah?" Joven said, trying to avoid looking right into David's eyes, as he wasn't sure what might happen, he wasn't even sure what was going on with his whole body, it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. David's hand shifted out of the bowl without even grabbing a single chip, he wiped the crumbs and salt off on his pants and slid the bowl off the couch, placing it down on the carpeted floor, his hand reamained in the spot where the bowl used to reside.

"Are you okay? You keep staring at me, I keep feeling yours eyes in the side of my head." Lasercorn asked, he stared at his friend who only had his eyes stuck on David's empty hand lying on the cushion, that couldn't be comfortable right? David was prompting something... What was it though?

"I'm fine, just making sure you're actually watching and not lost in thought or on your phone, I want a friend to pay attention when I ask y'know..?" Joven said, wiping his greasy hand on a nearby napkin he had, making sure his hand was clean he placed it gently down beside Lasercorn's inches apart. Joven hear David mumble the word 'friend' as if it had a greater meaning over the rest of what he said.

"You stare too much for someone with the worst eyesight I have ever seen, are you sure you're just trying not to get your eyes to actually work right?" David laughed a little, Joshua gave him a blank expression and twitched his fingers, he sighed and rubbed the temple of his forehead with his other hand, which was resting on the armrest to his side. 

"I hate you." Joven said laughing quietly, David sighed happiy; finished laughing and looked down quickly to see Joven's hand next to his, meer centimeteres apart. 

"I know you do," David said, pushing his hand out further and taking Joven's hand into his own, the other male's body felt like sparks were running through him, he hasn't felt this since he married his wfie. "I also know for a fact you love me" David said batting his eyelashes, trying to imitate a pretty girl, Joven laughed awkwardly and didn't move his hand an inch, he kept it very still enjoying the feeling of Lasercorn squeezing it slightly.

"Correct, but I think you love me too." Joven said, pushing his glasses up with his free hand, David's head bent like a confused puppy.

"Think?" He said outloud, Josh looked at him and blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes once more.

"Yeah I think, you're pretty scary sometimes Lasercorn, you're laser-stare makes me think sometimes you'd prefer if I was dead" Joven laughed and so did David, squeezing the other male's hand in the moment, making Joven smile a little more.

"I think I love you too buddy." David said scooting closer, since his arm was getting tired from reaching out so far for a long period of time, he loved the way this felt, holding hands with his friend was platonic right? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't but the spark of doing something so niche to him was addicting. He wanted more, he wanted to test the waters even further.

"Way to be reasuring David." Joven said in a fake sarcastic tone, he laughed at his own joke since he didn't hear the familar laughter of the man holding his hand, he turned his head and was surprised to find David's lips crashing into his own, Josh's hands flung up and caught Lasercorn's cheeks to help him kiss better and to catch him from falling over too far.

The kiss was short but sweet, it felt like they both we're struck by lightning; something so forbidden yet not at the same, love was love but they have seem to both forgotten they have wives and David has a kid, but none of that mattered, David shuffled forward and basically straddled Joven, kissing him deeper than before; Joven made a protesting noise and the orange hair male backed up, heavily panting.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" David asked trying to catch his breath, his hear was racing and so was his mind. Joven's blood was boiling with passion but also danger.

"David- We're married." Josh said, he sounded more scared than mad or upset; he felt scare for the both of them; what if they get caught? Will they do this again? Will it be forgotten? David frowned and sat up, getting off of Joven which made Joven's worried frown just become pure sadness.

"I know, but it felt... felt so different... a nice different." David said playing with his two hands, nervous for what the other might say.

"We cannot get caught, and who knows... Our wives could be doing the same thing right now." Joven laughed at his own joke, but David joined in with the laughter. They pressed their froeheads together and smiled sweetly at one another.

"Bro week continues?" David asked leaning away and taking Josh's hand in his own.

"Bro week continues." Joven said, letting Lasercorn do whatever he wanted as they continued to watch the movie.


End file.
